Summer Dreams
by WhimsicalDaydreamer
Summary: Summer, the daughter of Professor Elm, is a junior in high school. Due to both of her parents living in the world of academia Summer was forced to go all the way through school,which has put her journey on hold; but This summer she is ready to change that
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, it would be EPIC, and I would share them with the world! ^_^

~Chapter one~

The Moonlit Clearing

Summer stood in the moonlit clearing counting down the seconds to three-thirty when something rustled the undergrowth behind her, causing summer and her Umbreon to whip around and face the noise. The bushes shook violently, then Summer heard a shriek and a strawberry blond girl fell face first in to the clearing. Summer rushed to her friend to help her up.

"Are you alright Autumn?" Summer gasped, heaving the girl up off the ground.

"NO!" Shrieked Autumn irritably. "why do we always have to do this in pitch dark night?"

"C'mon Autumn, I am going to spend this summer perusing the Johto league, so I need to practice." Summer reminded.

"Why can't we practice in the day?" Autumn whined wiping herself off.

"My parents don't want me t-"

"EEEK! I stepped in something!" Autumn squealed, hopping on one foot attempting to identify the gooey substance under her high-top converse.

"I'm sure it's just-"

"Disgusting! I can only imagine! I couldn't see where I was going," She poked at it with a stick, the slime stretched as she pulled the stick away, now welded to both her shoe, and the stick. " Oh, it's so gross, GET IT OFF!" She demanded, her voice becoming shrill. Summer clasped a hand over Autumns mouth and began scraping her shoe with another stick.

"It's only Shellos mucus." Summer said calmly.

"How -an you know -at?" Autumn mumbled defiantly behind summers hand. "How -ould it -et on me?"

"Look at the density, it's definitely from a Shellos. Did you walk along the river? They have been more active lately with mating season right around the corner." Summer explained, now done extracting the goo from Autumns shoe. She let her hand fall from to allow Autumn to talk again.

"You better be right about that because these are my favorite shoes." Autumn scoffed.

"Like you don't have enough shoes." Summer rolled her eyes.

"You're being insensitive, summer. My shoes could have been ruined." Autumn pouted. Summer groaned.

"Ok, I'm sorry Autumn, but I cleaned your shoe, so I think that makes us even." Autumn examined her shoe in the moonlight, not able to find a trace of the slime. She shrugged and half heartedly nodded in agreement. "Good" Summer sighed. "Now, how about that battle?" Summer smirked. Autumn eyed the Umbreon standing to Summers right.

"If you're using Umbi, I'm using Izzy." Autumn said smugly.

"Good choice Autumn, get ready Umbi."

"Lights. Camera. Action. Izzy!" Autumn twirled and released the poke bal in to the sky. Stars shot from the poke ball in yellow and red, the white light took the shape of a Meralba. (Unova dex. 142).

"Do you like my star seal? I just bought it on my last trip to Sinnoh." Autumn boasted with a wink.

"Very chique, Autumn. Umbi, ready?" Summer called. Her Umbreon took a lowered fighting stance and growled confidently. "Faint-attack." Summer ordered. Umbi disappeared in to the shadows, then reappeared a split second later in front of Izzy, delivering a critical faint-attack. Izzy faltered slightly, but easily managed to steady herself.

"Izzy, signal beam." Autumn chimed. Izzy delivered a beautiful aurora of light rocketing towards Umbi.

"Umbi dodge." Summer cried. Umbi jumped out of the way just in time to send the beam crashing in to an old tree instead.

"Izzy, keep on him, he can't dodge forever." Autumn was intense, Summer seemed to be the only person to make Autumn lose her composure in battle.

"Umbi, quick-attack." Umbi disappeared instantly.

"Izzy hit him while he's close." Umbi reappeared, slamming his body in to Izzy with great force. "Now!" Autumn called. Izzy delivered a close range signal beam causing Umbi to fall to the ground, obviously hurt.

"Umbi, wait." Summer watched intently for the next move. Autumn hesitated for a moment.

"Izzy, nitro charge."

"Confuse ray!" Summer called. Umbi pulled together his strength and delivered the attack. Izzy stumbled backwards and accidentally burnt itself with nitro charge. "Now Umbi, moonlight."

"No, Izzy focus!" Autumn blubbered, but Izzy continued to fuddle in a confused state, battling a large willow tree in the clearing. Umbi stood, fully healed by the full moons gleam.

"Faint-attack." Summer made the final order. Umbi charged the delusional Izzy, who fell motionless to the ground. Autumn ran to her with a full restore in hand.

"Good battle." Summer said, warmly comforting Autumn, who gave a half smile.

"I guess."

"no really, that was great, you almost had us." Summer reassured her.

"But I had a type advantage." Autumn whined, "How can I mess that up?" she sprayed the potion on Izzy evenly.

"It's not all about type-advantages autumn. Besides, we had the moon on our side, and I've been training hard with Umbi to strengthen our weak spots."

"Well, you've done a good job, Umbi is really fast now. Oh Izzy." Izzy came to with a low hum. "You were amazing, my dear. Your power has improved greatly." Autumn smiled, Izzy looked cheerful and content. "But now you should rest, thanks for a great show." Autumn returned Izzy to her poke ball. "well, we should probably get home, school tomorrow."

"Autumn, tomorrow is Saturday, there is no school." Summer reminded her.

"Maybe not for you, but I got Saturday school for being late to class too many times." Summer laughed.

"Well, if you didn't stop in the bathroom to fix your make-up before **every** class, you might be on time."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what Mrs. Neil said when she gave me the Saturday school." Autumn gave summer a hug and patted Umbi on the head. "I guess I'll see you two tomorrow?"

"Of coarse you will." Summer replied, both of them headed home across the clearing.

So, what do you think? Please R&R, I know it must be a little sloppy, because I was in a hurry to put it up. Just let me know what I can do to make the next chapter better. I'll be waiting for your thoughts. ^_^


	2. The Team

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but if I did, it would be EPIC, and I would share them with the world. ^_^

~Chapter two~

The Team

Summer crept across her front lawn and climbed over the seven foot fence, landing lightly on her feet in the back yard. She stood motionless for a moment, listening, then called Umbi, who hurdled over the fence with stealth. Using the cover of night, they made their way to the back porch, and slowly slid the back door open. After letting themselves in, Umbi and summer latched the back doors locks, and crept up the stairs and in to Summers bedroom. She shut the door soundlessly behind her, and flipped on the light.

Her room was neatly kept with a T.V., two dressers, a small closet with a full body mirror on the door, and a window, just above the queen-size bed, over-looking the front yard and driveway. On the bed was an Espeon, and a young looking, Grey-colored (shiny) Eevee cradled together. A Flareon lay on the floor below them. The Espeon and Flareon lifted their heads as Summer and Umbi entered the room. Umbi walked to the Espeon and nuzzled her.

"Hey Blaze, Espi," Summer indicated to first the Flareon, then the Espeon, and turned her attention to the young eevee. "was she good? No trouble?" Espi waved a tail and purred softly, looking down at the off-colored eevee. Summer smiled and began pulling her clothes off, grabbing a pair of flannel pants and a tank top from a dresser. Once dressed, Summer shut off her lights and clicked on the T.V. opposite her bed, slamming her thumb down hard on the (-) volume button.

A bright blue light flashed when the T.V. came on, and woke the sleeping Eevee, who cried weakly before bursting out in a bellowing fake tears attack. Everyone took action. Espi began trying to calm the young one by licking her, Umbi dashed in to the closet, the reappeared with a pokedoll, and Blaze lifted his two front paws on to the bed and made silly faces at her, while Summer quickly shut off the T.V.

After a few moments, the collective team was able to quiet the eevee, now happily playing a game of tug-of-war with Blaze, but as Summer had feared, she heard foot steps coming up the stairs. They pounded all the way to her door, then her door swung open, revealing her mom. Light brown medium length hair tangled in a bed head fashion, wearing her ruby red bathrobe and matching slippers, eyes only half open.

"what happened Summer?" Her voice wasn't stern or shocked, she was used to loud noises waking her up in the night due to he husbands occasional late hours. Summer fake yawned and shrugged.

"Gracie must have had a bad dream." She tried to sound like she had been sleeping. Her mom looked around the room.

"well, looks like Gracie is doing better now." she yawned. Walking to the bed, she patted Gracie lightly, Gracie tugged hard on the pokedoll, but Blaze held firm. "She is going to have a strong bite attack." Summer nodded in agreement with her mom as a seam snapped in the pokedoll. Blaze let go of the toy and watched Gracie topple backwards and flop on to Espi clumsily. Both Summer and her mom giggled at how cute the grey eevee was. Gracie sat up and shook the toy triumphantly.

"Her personality is really coming through, proud like Umbi, but still a bit on the timid side like Espi was." Summer noted. Her mom yawned again and headed for the door.

"I'm going back to sleep, and I suggest you do the same."

"OK mom, love you."

"I love you too summer." Her mom shut the door behind her as she left. Summer listened as her moms footsteps tracked down the stairs, through the hall, and around the corner to her bedroom. As soon as Summer heard the door shut, she turned her T.V. back on. A battle at the Mahogany gym flashed, Pryce the gym leader using his dewgong, and the opponent, a tall dark haired boy of about 18 using a mightyena. Summer watched the battle intently until she heard a light thump come from the edge of her bed. Summer looked over and saw Gracie had dropped her favorite pokedoll on the floor and was eagerly watching the screen.

Gracie wagged her tail and bounced on her two front feet as the dewgong sent a trembling blizzard at the mightyena. Summer was surprised at Gracies' reaction, she had never before been interested in battles. Gracie grew even more excited at the sight of the final blow, a beautiful aurora filled the field in colorful rainbows.

"Did you like that battle Gracie?" summer asked.

"Eeev..ee..ee..vee!" Gracie jumped on the bed excitedly. Summer got up and grabbed her pokedex out of her jacket pocket, opened it, and began flipping through files. She found the page she was looking for and sat on the bed next to Gracie, showing her the picture on the pokedex.

"Do you want to become a Glaceon?" Gracie nodded, "Okay, if you're sure…" Gracie cried eagerly and put her paw on the pokedex, "Well, it looks like we need to get to sinnoh."

Well, now you know her team. That's exciting. And we need to find a way to make Gracie a Glaceon, and beat the johoto league in one short summer. *gasp* how can she do it all? R&R I love your input.


End file.
